


Boscha's sister and her  control with vodoo dolls

by FBIGAL



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIGAL/pseuds/FBIGAL
Summary: when she made a twin sister of herself using a copy spell she unknowingly released an evil wizard. after he adjusted she thought that everything was going to be ok until one night in the secret storeroom when she invited amity and her friends for an apology
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Gus, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Gus & Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Boscha's sister and her  control with vodoo dolls

When Boscha asked her former friend Amity and her new friends into the secret store room she had no idea what was in store for them tonight. Her sister Demise was with her making sure she properly apologized for what she did to them all in the last few weeks. "Do I really have to do this" Boscha said to her sister."Of course,if you want her back you need to make ammends dear sister" Demise said. Little did she know that she had another way to get them to like her.  
When they came all of them began talking to each other. I've heard a lot of arguing and decided to intervene with them."Look girls I know you have a history with her but she's really lonely without her best friend, I can barely do anything on my own with her following me around so can you please forgive het" I told them sll. "Fine but she has to be less mean to all of us" they all said to her."I'm sorry and promise I won't be too mean anymore" Boscha said. I then teleported to our room where I had the voodoo dolls and began my magic. I tied them up to a wall to make sure they worked as I spoed on them with my crystal ball. All of them are confused as they are all tied to a wall and asked Boscha if this was her doing."My sister did this not me"she told them. I then made the Gus doll remove his clothes and waited.Gus takes off all of his clothes as they are shocked by what he is doing."It's not me" he said being confused. I released him and Willow and made them unable to move. They are both unable to move as all the girls are crying. Then I removed doll Willow's clothes and watched her do the same."Don't look at me please" she said as she is naked. I made them all look at her. Then I made gus put on Willow's bra and panties."Gus your such a pervert" they all said to him. Then I proceeded to have Willow jerk him off and watch their reactions. "Willow make it stop please" he begs of her."I can't stop myself I'm sorru Gus" she told him. I go there and enjoy my work. "Stop this sister" Boscha said."But it's so much fun dear sister" I told her. I keep making her jerk Gus off as I watch as their both moaning heavily.Aftet Gus cums a lot I made him squeeze Willow's boobs and watched them moaning. As I get hard and remove my clothes I watched as they both try not to enjoy this as well. When she squirted milk I made Gus lick her boobs as I smile.Then I made Willow suck on his dick as well as I saw they did as i made them do so. After a few minutes I let them rest as I then began to plot who should I mess with next.Both are now exhausted and try to keep it together.


End file.
